Our Story
by Ryu-Ruyi
Summary: This is Sasu Naru, of how they fight and go their separate way poem style. But as it is Valentine's Day, I won't make it sappy. READ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone inside Naruto's wonderland. (poor me... _gone and drown myself in Valentine's chocolate_)

To all Sasu Naru fans. Don't worry I'm not THAT horrible to give you angst on Valentine's Day. It start with angst, but will end differently. Read Part II and you will know. (There will be a Part III, after a good night sleep or good reviews)

So on with the story _(er... sorry should be poem_)

**PART I**

**(Naruto POV)**

Do you think I will wait for you,  
Underneath the sakura trees?  
Do you think I will wait for you,  
On the bridge that we always meet?

For I have no more tears to shed,  
Nor the heart to linger on.  
Waiting, waiting…  
For your return.

Am I a fool to stay,  
Am I an idiot to wait.  
Remain constant  
To see your face again.

No.  
This is the end of my waiting.  
For I believe,  
That you are worth my sacrificing.

I will keep on searching,  
I will keep on remembering,  
I will hunt you down;  
And tell you –  
How much you meant to me.

**(Sasuke POV)**

You stupid fool,  
You crazy idiot.  
I'm not worth your searching,  
Nor worth your sacrificing.

Don't you know how to quit,  
Don't you know the meaning of it?  
Don't you think I cared,  
For all that you have done for me?

Leaving you is aching,  
Hurting you, hurts me.  
But knowing how precious  
you have become, scares me.  
For I do not wish to have this feeling,  
This weakness inside me.

**TBC...**

This is supposed to be the part where after Sasuke and Naruto fights at the falls and each left for their own path.

Review Review please... _(I need chocolates to melt before able to drown)_

_S: When is Valentine's Day anyway? Ahem...Boss got the idea of this poem from a conversation between me and her when I was busy talking about rice and lice?_

_Boss: What the heck got it to do with my beautiful poem? See I'm not the MAD one here._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm still drowning and still not owning Naruto and his gang.

As promised, the Part II. ENJOY...

**PART II**

**(Naruto POV)**

The stream still flows,  
The blossoms still bloom.  
Has it really been three years since  
On the day of your leaving?

I have grown  
And have stopped crying.  
Putting on a cheerful face,  
Every morning.

But when evening comes,  
The mask I wear started to crack  
And my eyes grow dim –  
For I can't stop my heart from crying.

Three years I have searched,  
Three years I have trained;  
To one day kick your ass and say  
"Come home please"  
Or kiss you till you faint away.

But all this is wishful thinking,  
As I walk back to the place  
That we used to meet –  
Beneath the sakura trees,  
Beside the bridge.  
As I walk head bow, lost in memories…  
I heard the longed for word "Dobe".

**(Sasuke POV)**

What is power?  
What is revenge?  
What I have given up  
Three years for the word Avenge.

No more warmth of the sun,  
No more blue of the sky,  
No more hearing your annoying voice  
Nor see your grins and laughter.

Not knowing will you forgive,  
Not knowing will you still care,  
Not knowing will you still be there  
By the bridge, underneath the sakura trees.

Seeing the falling petal of sakura's blooms,  
Hearing the rushing water underneath the bridge;  
I stood and stare  
Wondering how stupid I have been.

And then I saw you –  
Head bow, slowly walking.  
Hair still shines like the sun  
And a word escaped from me – "Dobe".

I saw you looked up,  
I saw the surprise in your eyes.  
Before I can even move or make a noise –  
A punch, a cry  
And I felt soft lips touch mine.

**TBC?...**

I would love to give a Part III, so please do Review it will so motivate me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still have not own Naruto and never will... I should go and dream somemore.

As pormised. Part III...Yeah! finished at last. Read carefully, thereare few surprises in between.

**PART III**

**(Naruto POV)**

Where have all the years gone;  
Fills with much tears and laughter.  
I am still waiting –  
Beneath the sakura trees,  
Beside the bridge.

Head bowed  
And wondering,  
How different life has been –  
As you have followed your dreams  
And I have followed mine.

And then I smile,  
Seeing you slowly walking by…  
With that same stoic face;  
But your eyes are different,  
They have softened with time.

**(Sasuke POV)**

Seeing your face,  
Seeing your smile;  
Haven't changed with time.  
Still fill with mischief,  
Still full of laughter.

It is worthwhile,  
It is justified.  
To have return,  
To have come back –  
To be closed to the one I love.

Now sitting beside you,  
Looking into your eyes.  
I know, we will still fight.  
But there will always be  
Understanding and love.

You have given me Hope and Faith.  
With eyes like yours,  
Blue like the summer morn –  
Even though with hair as dark as night;  
Little mischief makers.

**(Naruto POV)**

Seeing those rare smiles  
Emerging more often,  
Knowing that we have come so far;  
Loving each other  
Realizing our dreams together.

I have given you Light,  
That has your eyes  
And soft black hair –  
To continue your line.  
Quite child of mine.

For all this,  
I have writen – Our Story.  
For ages and ages hence,  
Our descendant can still learn -  
The value of friendship,  
And the price of love.

**(Normal POV**)

Isn't it funny,  
Isn't it beautiful.  
To have known  
That it started with an accidental kiss.  
How two persons never see eye to eye,  
Look at the same direction.  
Making their own way,  
Creating their own life,  
Living together.

Love isn't smooth sailing,  
Love isn't predictable.  
Who knows,  
You may have found  
Your one true love.

**Note: **Hope, Faith and Light are Sasuke and Naruto's children. (So for those not into MPreg - Sorry). Hope and Faith have Naruto's eyes and character, but Sasuke's hair. While Light has Sasuke's eyes, colouring and also character (including the Sharigan)

As it is Valentine's Day, I try to add in the Power Of Love.

S: Happy Valentine's Day!

Lastly: Please **R & R** I would like to know what you think. TQ


End file.
